


Darkiplier

by The_Wild_Ego



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wild_Ego/pseuds/The_Wild_Ego
Summary: A collection of Darkiplier one-shots.





	1. Filthy Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: No.
> 
> Pronouns: She/Her
> 
> Warnings: Smut Light Bondage, Blood, Spanking, SMUT

He allured her. He held himself with such pride and grace that she couldn’t help herself. She was innocent, sweet, and he was the darkness that she gladly welcomed. He brought out a side that she was terrified to see. He was her switch, the closer she got to him the more the darkness swallowed her. And she was absolutely okay with that.

“(Y/N), pet, would you come here?“ a shiver ran up her spine and she could already feel the heat pool between her legs. She didn’t see the smirk on his face as she bent over to set her book down. She stood and sauntered over to him.

"Yes, Dark?” her doe eyes peered into his black ones, a sense of danger washing over her. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her body tightly against his. His jaw clenched as he leaned in and took in her scent. A look appeared on his face, the one that meant trouble. The one that made her legs turn to jelly. She bit her lip and tilted her head to look at the floor. One of Dark’s arms slithered its way up her back, his hand latching onto her throat. This action enticed a small whimper from her delicate lips and it spurred him on. A light dusting appeared on her cheeks as Dark’s thumb ran across her lower-lip.

“Kitten, your scent is so… captivating.” Dark inhaled against her neck, leaning down to bite into it. She tilted her head to the side, whining as his teeth sunk in. She could feel his teeth tear her skin a bit and she groaned. His tongue lapped at the bruising skin, groaning as the metallic taste filled his senses.

”Mark…” (Y/N) pleaded, only for him to squeeze her neck harder and growl. Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake. Dark pulled back, shoving her a bit. He snapped his fingers and suddenly they were in the bedroom. Dark’s head twitched back and forth and he let out a deep laugh. He quickly rolled up his sleeves and put out his hand, palm up. She scrambled to the closest pulling out their toys, she rushed back to Dark. She placed the black object in his hand and he walked to the bed. 

“Bend over, Kitten.” he growled as he sat on the bed. She quickly obliged and laid across his lap. He ran a hand over her clad bottom. He hummed in appreciation and quickly hooked his fingers into her shorts. He yanked them down harshly, along with her underwear. His fingers dipped down between her thighs, his fingers gliding over her folds. He chuckled as he watched his pet squirm.

"D-Dark…” she whimpered, Dark tsked and pulled off his tie. He made quick work of tying it around her wrists, immobilizing her.

“You have been bad, Kitten. Not only did you say that bastard’s name in my presence, you addressed me as him. You must be punished," Dark started, removing his hand from her thighs and ran the black object over her rear. "You know that this is a flogger. You know that this will hurt… And you know that when it comes to me… There is no safe-word.”

"Mhmm.” (Y/N) nodded, but the noise quickly turned into a squeak as the flogger was brought down on her bum. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes and she was grateful when Dark rubbed the welts, dulling the pain. She took a shaky breath and clutched his pant legs tightly. She tensed, waiting for the next swat. Around swat eleven or twelve, she was crying. Shaking from both the pain and the neediness that she felt. Dark’s hand smoothed over the wounds, making her whine, but it soon turned to a moan as his fingers brushed her entrance.

"Mmm, so wet and I’m barely even touching you?” Dark chuckled, his head whipping back and forth. (Y/N) could feel Dark’s erection press against her stomach, she wiggled around to entice him. It worked, sort of, a growl left his throat and it shook (Y/N) to the core. Dark’s hand came down hard on her backside. The sound was loud, but not loud enough to cover her moan. Dark sneered and the pressure in the room grew. He stared down at the bruised and bloodied girl. Watching as her body shook from silent sobs. He almost felt pity for her.

“You are such a dirt, little, Kitten.” Dark purred, he grasped her hair and yanked her head back. He leaned forwards quickly and bit into her neck. The pressure in the room mixed with Dark’s teeth almost made her pass out. When Dark pulled back (Y/N) whined, wanted to feel him, she wanted to feel every part of him.

"Dark, please.” (Y/N) grunted, squirming against him again. Dark tightened his grip on her hair and moved to the side, letting her fall into the bed. He snapped his fingers and suddenly the two of them were completely naked, his erection standing proud. (Y/N) shuddered and looked up, asking permission. 

 

"Please me, Kitten.” Dark hisses. (Y/N) scrambles to sit up on her knees, ignoring the pain from her butt. She immediately takes his length, bobbing as fast as she could with her hands behind her back. Dark slipped a hand into her hair and held her still, (Y/N) relaxed instantly and allowed Dark to fuck her face. As he grew closer his thrusts became sloppier, (Y/N) groans spurring him on. With one final thrust, Dark releases and keeps himself pushed inside of her, pulling out a moment later. His eyes drinking in her form as she greedily sucked in oxygen.

"D-Dark,” (Y/N) whimpered, looking up pleadingly. “Please, I need you. I need to feel you inside of me. Please.”

"You have a filthy little mouth, Kitten. I love it when you show your filthy pride.” Dark smirked, pushing her so she laid flat on her back. Dark’s lips immediately attached to her core. His tongue played with her clit while his fingers delved between her fold. His movements were fast, nearly painful as he pumped his fingers into her. She writhed beneath him. The relentless pace that Dark had set was bringing her quickly to her climax. The familiar knots began to build in her stomach, her back arching to get closer to Dark’s mouth. With the curl of his fingers, she was done. Her legs stiffened and her toes curled as her mouth fell open in a silent scream. Dark worked her through her climax, continuing even with the sensitivity.

This was going to be a long night…


	2. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes. @parchedlips asked, “For our talent swap, can I get a Darkiplier fic?”
> 
> Pronouns: She/Her
> 
> Warnings: Smut
> 
> A/N: This was part of the Talent swap that I did with a friend for Valentine’s day. I forgot it was in my drafts. So… Enjoy!

Your relationship with Darkiplier was never planned, it had started out as a ‘no strings attached’ thing, but somehow the two of you had ended up moving in together. The more dates the two of you went on, the more you realized how much you loved him. And you were going to tell him, tonight, on Valentines Day. Even though the demon had made it clear that he wasn’t partial to human holidays.

On your way home, a bubble of nervousness hit you. You had gotten off of work early, considering a lot of people complained about having dates tonight. However, you were certain this would be a perfect time, but neither of you really said it to each other. Dark was a loose cannon and no one ever knew how he was going to react.

“Dark, I’m home!” you called, finally able to remove your hair from it’s restraints. Quiet followed your call to Dark, making you frown. Usually, he’d call back to you, saying where he was. You placed your bags on the floor, fixing your glasses, and removed your shoes. You shook off the odd feelings, heading to the kitchen. You had lived in this house long enough to navigate through it in the darkness, plus you played blind a lot in the mornings when you woke up too early and made your way to the kitchen without your glasses. Flicking on the lights, your brows furrowed. The stove was on, the aroma just now hitting you. It smelled like sweets.

“You’re home early, (Y/N).” came a voice from behind you, making you smile. You turned, your smile growing even more at the sight. Dark stood there, in an apron and his pajama pants, hair disheveled, and wearing oven mitts. He wore his usual expression, but his form was shifting more frequently, he was nervous.

“What are you doing?” you couldn’t help but tease, your heart squeezing at the realization that he was baking for your Valentine’s day. Dark rolled his eyes, removing the oven mitts from his hands as he made his way over to you. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close to him, before kissing you deeply.

“Baking, as anyone, with a hobby of baking, does,” he grumbled against your lips, he very much preferred to tease you and if you kept it up, you’d be begging for his teasing to stop. But, alas, you could never read his mind. Though, he wouldn’t be surprised if you did things like this on purpose.

“Yes, but what are you making?” you continued, biting your lip to stop the laugh that threatened to bubble from your chest. He growled, pulling you flush against him, his fingers digging into your hips in warning. The laugh broke free and that seemed to be the icing on the cake for Dark. The grip on your hips tightened and you were pushed back into the counter. Your eyes widened as they met Dark’s. His were dilated, in slight anger and embarrassment.

“I wanted to do something nice for you, Babygirl, and yet you still tease?” he hissed, you grinned, unable to find him intimidating. It was cute, that he was trying to surprise you. You bit your lip cupping his cheek.

“Dark, it’s cute, you’re never like this so I have to tease.”

Dark continued to grumble his annoyance as he finally released you, but that didn’t mean he was letting you off the hook. He gripped your chin, his gaze firm as he used his ‘dom-voice’ on you. It was deep with the undertone of a growl, “Upstairs, babygirl, I want you waiting for me.”

Your cheeks lit up at the nickname, a shiver making its way through you as you nodded. It was easy to slip in and out of play, especially when you had Dark as a partner.

On your way up, your heart started racing, the stairs were covered in rose petals, you followed them all the way to the bedroom. The flicker of flames could be seen under the door, the source was found as you stepped into the room. More scents hit you, candles lined the room. There weren’t too many, but just enough. The rose petals lead from the floor, onto the bed, the formed a heart and you couldn’t help the watery giggle that left your lips. You were never much of a cry-er but Dark making a romantic effort was something you’d pay to see. You stripped down to your undergarments and began your crawl onto the bed.

“Do you like it?” Dark asked from behind you, making you turn. He was dressed back in his usual attire, the sleeves straining against his muscles as he crossed them over his chest. You nodded, sitting up a little straighter as he stepped forwards. He motioned for you to lean back and you scooted up to the headboard, knowing the drill. “Today is going to be a little different, Babygirl.”

“How so?” you asked gently, watching him pull the silk rope from his suit pocket.

“Tonight is all about you, babygirl.” his smile was sincere, promising.

“Oh…” you whispered as he tied you to the headboard, tugging and tying the ropes with a precision that only a Sailor could have. Despite not typically doing this, it was a major turn on for him. Especially seeing you tied up and almost naked before him. His eyes roamed your body, his fingers scratching lightly over your skin.

“Tell me, baby, are the ropes to tight?” He asked, tugging them again.

“No, sir.” you kept your voice soft, still surprised that he suggested the idea. Dark allowed you to get comfortable before beginning to remove your under-clothes. Taking his time to slide your panties down your legs. Moving down to kiss and bite your thighs, the marks already beginning to turn red.

“Keep your eyes closed, baby. This is about you now. You’ve let me use and dominate you. So I will reward you with everything you desire.” Dark purred against your skin. Lifting your legs and running his fingers over your soft skin as he removed your panties entirely. He grinned at the bareness of your lower regions. The sight had once been only on nights, and only by your consent. But now, Dark knew that you’d allow him to take you at any time. Not minding his hands sliding into your personal places. You had a safeword, and he had control. As he palmed and smacked your thighs, squeezing them tightly, he groaned against your neck. His voice a deep rumbling husk. “You don’t need to do a thing now. I’m in control, babygirl.”

Every squeeze got you more and more aroused, making you flinch and shiver as you watched him. This seemed more intimate than with a blindfold, he was actually visible and you could see just how much he cared about worshiping every inch of your body.

Dark knew your body well, every little twitch or nudge was a sign to what you wanted. He chuckled, more a rumble than any other sound as he rolled you onto your stomach. He climbed off the bed, standing to the side and stripping out of his clothing before climbing back on top. There was no more foreplay, not at the moment, just his care for you and your love for him.

“I know what you want, Babygirl. And only because it’s your night will I give it to you so easily. But I order you to make as much noise as you can.” He concluded, pressing kisses and bites along your back as he slid his length between your legs. Covering himself in your slick as he brushed over both holes. Dark hummed as he pulled back his lips to trail his teeth over your shoulder. Biting down, but not enough to break the skin as he dipped the head of his cock into you. With his knees on either side your hips, he locked you in place. Making it difficult to move. Your impatient groan made him chuckle, and he decided to slide half of him inside you. He groaned and his head fell forward, pressing against the back of your neck. He started to thrust short, bursts as he purred against your skin.

“Hmm, no matter how many times I ravage your body, you feel just as delicious as our first night,” Dark smirked as he moved his entire length into you. Unable to control his hips as they started moving again. Your pleased moan made him chuckle and he couldn’t help as he gripped your hair, using it as leverage to pull you back against his cock. It took him a minute to realize that you were holding back your sounds, “Don’t muffle those sweet sounds, baby. I want to hear you sing for me.”

Dark kept moving slowly inside you, leaning heavily against your back as his hips jerked forward. His hands crept under you to circle your clit. Pinching it and Dark chuckled when your body jerked. He loved how much he could affect your body, he loved how much he knew your body. He knew all the ins and outs of you. Your gentle mewl made him smirk, wanting to speed things up but he kept the slow pace, losing himself in the bliss that was your body. Running his nose over your shoulders, adding a little scruff to his chin to scrape against your neck.

“Hmm… Fuck, (Y/N). Your body was built for me.”

“Fuck, I love you.” you couldn’t help it. Your stomach was in knots and you were already seeing stars. Your thighs shook as you rolled your hips with his pace, wrists aching as you silently begged to touch him.

The thrusting stopped and your head dropped in both, embarrassment and disappointment. The words had slipped before you could stop them and you silently cursed yourself for it. The ties undid themselves and Dark turned you over. His body had a thin sheen of sweat covering it, from holding himself back for so long, “You what?”

At any other time, you wouldn’t have been able to stop looking at him, but now you couldn’t even meet his eyes. Your cheeks flushed a more prominent red, you voice a meek whisper, “I-I said I love you.”

Lips crashed against yours in a flurry of passion, his hands cupping your face as you confusedly kissed back. Your heart skipped a beat as he pulled away, emotions in his eyes that you’ve never seen. It seemed as though a million years passed before Dark took a breath, “I love you, too, (Y/N).”

You pulled him down for another kiss, silently pleading for him to resume his actions. His fingers drifted back down to your clit, rubbing gently before sliding a gentle finger in. Your hands went to his, threading and tugging. He groaned, deep from his throat. His teeth scraped your bottom lip and he couldn’t resist sucking it between his teeth, pulling a whimper from you. Your hips rolled up against his hands, pleasure surging through you as he added a second finger. His eyes never left your face and the moment became more intimate as you rode yourself to the first of many, many, orgasms.

The next morning, a plate of heart-shaped cookies sat on your bedside table with a note that read as follows;

‘I was baking your favorite cookies, enjoy, Babygirl. Love, Darkiplier. Xx’


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Gear and Apocolypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes-ish. “Okay so like maybe all of the anti halfs come to you in your dreams & none of the boys are aware like Tyler’s, Mark’s and Ethan’s just kinda start talking to you like how they’re going to all take them over & that they’re going to take you & turn you.”
> 
> Gender: They/Them
> 
> Warnings: Angst, Blood, Abuse, Suicide???
> 
> A/N: So, I talked to an amazing author, @justwritingscibbles, about Dark!Ethan aka GearGameplays. It made me hecking excited to I asked a really good friend of mine, @sinsepticplier, to make a prompt. They brought up Tyler’s dark side aka Apocalypse or A for short and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. My friend is going to be doing fan art and I definitely recommend you follow both of these lovely people!.. Enjoy!

(Y/N), an editor for Mark, has recently moved in with Teamiplier. It had been a few months, give or take, when things started to get odd. Flickering lights, frequent nightmares, hearing things. (Y/N), of course, wrote it off as being paranoid about living in a new house. Until one particular nightmare latched onto their brain. It started with them in the woods. It was dark and foggy, they would walk forwards without a destination. And then they’d hear the voices. 

"We’re coming for you.”

"We will get you.”

"We will make you ours.”

“Let the darkness consume you.”

It wasn’t until later in the dream that (Y/N) would put faces to the voices. They’d make it to a clearing where they’d collapse from exhaustion. A cool metal hand would grasp their shirt and lift them off the ground, the fabric choking them as they stayed suspended. Their eyes landed on the Robot-man first. One metal arm, a hole in his chest, and a metal plate over his eye making it glow red; unlike the other silver one. His hair was silver as well, with a tinge of purple. This man called himself, Gear, their friends ‘better half’. And then their eyes would fall on the two behind him. Dark, a character that Mark had introduced to his fans and of course (Y/N) had thought that it was all for show. That Dark was made-up but now they weren’t so sure. A, the last man, looked exactly like Tyler. He was the complete opposite. He was crazy, point blank. He was insane, (Y/N) had learned quickly that you should never look him in the eyes. He beat her to a bloody pulp, Dark pulled him off. Tyler’s eyes were dark brown and every time his heart would beat, his veins would light up black, and his skin was tinged grey. It was like he was desiccating. 

“Hello again…” Gear’s broken voice whispered, his head twitched to the side, his jaw clicked with each syllable. His human hand reached up and patted (Y/N)’s head. His lips quirked into a sneer and he turned quickly, throwing them into Dark. (Y/N) felt the pain in their neck and the blood rush from their gash in their forehead. 

“(Y/N)…” Dark trailed, tsking at them. They shivered, hating how it sounded like Dark was speaking into a void. The dull echo haunting them, even when they were awake. Dark pulled the handkerchief from his front pocket and wiped the blood from his pant leg. Tears appeared in their eyes as they stared up at the man. They started scooting backward, as Dark walked forwards. (Y/N) hit a solid figure. The blood ran from their face as they looked up. A stared down at them. His jaw tightened and his veins lit up faster. He was angry. 

“You little bitch.” A growled, he reached down and grasped (Y/N) by the hair. He watched as the tears spilled over. They stared at his chest as a sob racked their body. He lifted them into the air and slung the body back onto the ground. (Y/N) felt their bones crack and all they could do was lay there, whimpering. Blood spilled from their mouth and it hurt when A nudged them with his foot.

“P-Please! Please… Please!” (Y/N) whined as the three surrounded them. Tears flowing from their eyes. They didn’t know what they were pleading for but they knew they had too. All three of them laughed. Dark crouched down and glaring at (Y/N), he grabbed their hair and lifted their head.

“You poor, lost soul.” Dark tsked, again.

“When will you learn?” A stomped their leg, snapping it. They screamed in agony.

“The darkness will consume you…” Gear finished, jaw clicking away as he sneered at them.

“Why fight it?” They all asked at the same time. Dark slammed their head against the ground and everything went black. 

~~~~

(Y/N) awoke, back in their room. Their body aching, joints cracking when they stood. They looked over at their window, the windowsill was alluring. They slowly walked to it and then they were there. Dark, Gear, and A. The three whispered to (Y/N).

“Do it.”

“Join us.”

“Let the darkness consume you….”

(Y/N) climbed up onto the ledge. Tears falling, but they weren’t sure why. They stared into the darkness, the sun just peaking from the horizon. (Y/N) took a deep breath and listened as their heart pounded in their ears. With one final, shaky, breath… They fell. Eyes closed and arms spread out, they fell. They fell from the light and crashed into the earth. Their blood was black as they bled. All color draining completely from their body. Their hair turned solid white, the skin turned a sickly pale color, and when they opened their eyes, they were red. 

“Welcome~”


	4. I Couldn't Sleep Anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes, @justwrittingscibbles asks, "I wanna be selfish and ask for a little prompt thingy from my other blog wife!!!! Can you pretty, pretty please do "It's ok, I couldn't sleep anyway." With dear old Darkipoo? -------Scribbles"

Dark’s fingers danced across the piano keys, a soft melody erupting from the strings as they vibrated. His mind raced, but externally he was composed, face ever stoic. He looked focused and he was, his focus remained on your soft breathing from a room over. He needed to know you were still there, that you were real and with him.

He was beginning to have them more and more frequently, the nightmares. They never sat well with him, but he loved you too much to worry you over them. He knew you weren’t stupid, that you could tell that something troubled him. His fingers slipped and he smiled, feeling the soft pads of your own brush against his bare shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Love, did I wake you?” He asked, voice soft. He knew the answer. Despite waking you, he didn’t feel bad, your presence was wanted and welcomed. You took a moment, sitting beside him, blanket wrapped tightly around your shoulders. In turn, Dark presses a gentle kiss to your temple.

“It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyway.” Your tired eyes told a different story, yet Dark couldn’t find it in himself to chastise you about your health. Instead, as you leaned your head on his shoulder, he began to play.


	5. Riddles In The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes. Anon asks, “Oh oh oh! May I request something? I feel like there’s not enough Darkiplier stuff on here, so would you mind doing a little fic or something of your choice on a Darkxreader, where the reader manages to trick Dark for once, and is is furious with it? Your choice on ending, and I love this blog, you’re such a good writer!!!” 
> 
> Pronouns: She/Her
> 
> Warnings: Cursing
> 
> A/N: I really didn’t know what to do with this one, honestly, so, I hope you don’t mind how I did this! Also, this has much more dialogue than detail. I’m sorry! <3 …Enjoy!

(Y/N) and Dark sat across from each other on the couch, (Y/N) was getting increasingly furious and Dark’s ego was swelling. He was proud of the fact that he couldn’t be beaten and by the fact that (Y/N) was a terrible guesser. It had started with a simple sentence, spoken by the human as she sat on the couch, staring at her phone.

“Many have heard me, but nobody has seen me, and I will not speak back until spoken to. What am I?” it was a riddle and (Y/N) couldn’t figure out what it meant. She thought about it for at least 30 minutes. Dark, who had been passing by the living room at the time, spoke knowing the riddle right off the bat.

“An echo.”

“Hey, I was gonna answer that!” (Y/N) pouted as she scrolled past the post. The conversation was going to stop at that but Dark decided to add more. 

“It’s not my fault you can’t comprehend a simple riddle.”

“Excuse you!” (Y/N) turned to glare at him, she hated to be called dumb or even for someone to infer that she was.

“Do you disagree with the fact that you didn’t know what the answer was, even if it was simple.” Dark approached (Y/N) with a condescending smirk on his face. He sat on the couch beside her. He faced her and she faced him and if looks could kill, Dark was sure he’d be seriously maimed.

“Fine! If you’re so damn smart, I challenge you to a Riddle Off or whatever.” 

“And if I win?” Dark leaned forwards, regarding (Y/N) with narrowed eyes and the same smirk on his face as before.

“I will do whatever you want for 48 hours-”

“A month.” Dark cut (Y/N) off, challenging her.

“A week.” (Y/N) crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Fine. One week… And if you win?” Dark leaned back, folding his hands together in his lap. He loved their little games, mainly because he normally won.

“The same thing will happen. You will do as I say for one whole week. Do you accept?”

“I do.” Dark winked and (Y/N) rolled her eyes, she was too focused to get blush-y.

“What has a head, a tail, is brown, and has no legs?” (Y/N) read from her phone, watching him.

“You belittle me. The answer is a penny. My turn… You will always find me in the past. I can be created in the present, but the future can never taint me.” Dark grinned at her, watching as she mulled over the riddle in her head. She repeated it to herself a few times before a smile graced her lips.

“History.”

“Well, you’re not as dense as I thought.” Dark nodded, a genuinely impressed.

“Piss off,” (Y/N) scrolled through her phone, ignoring Dark’s mumblings about how she couldn’t come up with a riddle on her own. “What is easy to get into, but hard to get out of?” upon seeing the mischievous look in Dark’s eyes she blushed. She realized how dirty the riddle sounded but for someone like Dark, she was sure that he wouldn’t say anything about it. Apparently, she was wrong.

“I could go the perverse route but that would be wrong, the most obvious answer would be… Trouble.” Dark turned up his nose, already knowing he was correct. (Y/N) grumbled angrily to herself, a frown on her lips as she searched for a new riddle. An hour had passed since they started the meaningless challenge. They had gotten closer both furious with the other.

“Fine! Do you want a challenging question? What’s in my pocket? Betcha don’t know that one you pompous, condescending, asshat!” (Y/N) stood, glaring angrily at the other figure. His head was starting to twitch from his frustration. The question, though it wasn’t a riddle, was still a challenge and he wanted to win. His ego was way too big to turn away from a challenge.

“Well,” Dark started, gazing over her form, assuming she meant the pockets of her shorts. “It’s not your phone as it sits, discarded, on the coffee table. It’s definitely not your wallet because that thing is way too big to fit in a woman’s pocket. I remember that you told me you kept a ring on you at all times, one from a lost relative, that’s my answer.” (Y/N) glowered at Dark as she went to reach into her pockets. Then it clicked and she couldn’t stop the smug look that reached her lips. She realized that the pockets were faux and that the ring was actually in her jewelry box, upstairs.

“I’m sorry Dark, but you’re mistaken.” (Y/N) felt the pride swell along with her own ego. She watched the smirk fall from Dark’s face as he too realized that she didn’t have any pockets.

“You broke the rules of the game.” Dark glared, his anger multiplying, but fought to control himself. His human had beaten him this time.

“There were no rules set… Now, are you going to stand there and pout or are you going to hold up your end of the bargain.” Dark gave an over exaggerated bow and (Y/N) clapped excitedly, her smile growing.

“How may I be of service to you?”


	6. Get Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: No.
> 
> Pronouns: None
> 
> Warnings: Really Sad??
> 
> A/N: I would say that I apologize in advance, but I’m not sorry… Enjoy!

The day started out fine, just like every other day. You woke up to a note from Dark, saying that he would be out for most of the day, you got ready for the day, and you left to do the things that you needed to get done. However, as the day progressed, dread became a common recurrence. Even though you knew nothing was physically wrong, you could just feel that something was off. You tried calling and/or messaging Dark, but there was no response. Of course, this wasn’t an unnatural thing, you once went an entire week without speaking to the demon. You weren’t even sure if your suspicions were right. However, after only being out half the day, you quickly returned home. 

You left the bags in the car, barely bothering to take the keys out of the ignition. The dread grew when you stepped into the house and watched Dark pick up a photo off the table. It was a photo of the two of you, you were standing in the park, the autumn trees behind the two of you. Your face was tucked against Dark’s shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist, and Dark actually had a small smile on his face. 

“Dark?” your voice was soft, eyes curiously roaming his figure. A duffle bag was over his left shoulder and he turned quickly to lock eyes with you. There was a flash of despair in his eyes before it quickly turned to nothing. 

“I’m leaving,” he said simply, voice null of emotion. The tone of voice hurt more than his words. 

You followed him into the bedroom, heart starting to pick of speed. He threw his duffle bag onto the bed before moving to the closet. He pulled all of his clothes from their hangers, laying them down on the bed. You knew what was happening, he was leaving for good, but you still had to ask, “For how long?” 

“I think you know.” he snaps without missing a beat, and immediately your throat fills with a lump. You shook your head, eyes filling with tears of frustration and sadness. 

“Why? Can’t we, I don’t kn-ow, talk about this?” you can barely force it out, voice cracking as you tried to stop from sounding pathetic. You had felt Dark becoming more and more distant, but you chalked it up to his work. 

“I can’t stay here.” is all he says, his tone informing you that the conversation should end here. But it didn’t. 

“Dark, wait, please. Is it something I did, or something I did?” you’re not sure whether to be angrier or more upset, but he wasn’t even trying to talk about this. 

“No, I need to leave, Y/N. I can’t stay.” he stepped passed you, moving to the bathroom. He didn’t have much in there. 

“Dark, wait-” you try again, his movements pause long enough to turn his head towards you. 

“I said no. I can’t stay.” his words were hissed in malice, eyes flashing in warning, though he’d never hurt you. He zipped up the duffle bag, turning to watch you swallow thickly, spinning on your heel to leave the bedroom. 

“Fine. Get out.” you hissed, anger coming from you in waves. Despite this, Dark could still sense your pain, but he was glad you were angry. He would much rather you hate his guts than realize that he was dying.

Weeks pass and you’re just able to actually leave the house. The pictures have all been taken down, all memories of Dark were stored in a box under the bed. Including his jacket, which he claimed was his favorite because it was your favorite. 

You were still heartbroken, of course, but you needed to get back on track. The only way you had been able to survive was the food that your best friend made you eat. And you were very grateful toward them. So, when you finally decided enough was enough, you sent them a quick text to let them know that you were very grateful for them. 

“Right,” you whispered to yourself, standing up. You rubbed at your eyes, stretching your arms out. There was still a pain in your heart, sure, but you couldn’t keep doing this to yourself. You knew this, which is why you made your way to the kitchen. With a steaming cup of tea in your system, you’d be ready to straighten out your schedule. 

You poured the hot water into your favorite mug before you grab a tea bag from the cupboard. As the brown liquid swirled around in your cup, you were able to let some of the tension out of your body. That is, until, the sound of your table sliding across your floor reached your ears. As if someone had crashed into it. 

“Y/N,” came the gasping voice behind you. Your previously made tea fell to the ground. “Y/N,” the voice came again. 

You didn’t want to turn around, you really didn’t, but you had too. Your heart clenched painfully, eyes locking with the golden-browns of the man in front of you. “Light.” 

“Y/N, I am so, so sorry,” he immediately wraps you in his arms, and it takes everything you have to not get violent. How dare this man appear in your kitchen, 

“Why are you here?” you questioned, trying not to seeth at him. It wasn’t his fault that Dark left you. Even you knew that the Ipliers adored you. 

“What do you mean?” Light asked as he pulled back, to look you in the face. Surely you were in denial. 

“Dark left me, you should know that. You don’t need to be sorry for that, you didn’t know that he was going to leave.” you pushed Light away, eyes on the floor. The angel stood in silence, watching you as you grabbed a cloth and began to clean up the mess on the floor. 

Light crouched down to your level, taking your wrist gently. He waited until you locked eyes with him, “Y/N, you don’t know, do you?” 

“Know what?” your heart jumped into your throat because you had never seen him look this serious before. “Know what, Light?” you repeated when he didn’t answer immediately. 

“Sweetheart, Dark’s dead.”


	7. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: No.
> 
> Pronouns: She/Her
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, Smut, Light BDSM

You tugged gently against the rope that bound your hands to the headboard. All you could see was darkness, your sense of touch heightened from the silk blindfold. The only sound in the room was his breathing and your breathing mixed together. You weren’t sure how long you had been like this but the anticipation was killing you. You were in the process of being punished, you disobeyed Dark when he told you to ‘be prepared’ when he got home. You assumed the meeting didn’t go well. You were instructed not to make a single noise and despite wanting to scream in frustration, you didn’t.

“You know why you’re being punished, right, Doll?” Dark’s voice sounded from beside you. You gasped softly, toes curling at the sound of his voice. You felt a hand run gently down the side of your face, fingers brushing your cheek before coming to a stop. He gripped your throat lightly enticing a small whimper, he squeezed harder.

“Y-Yes…” you breathed out, hands moving to grip the rope, steadying yourself.

“Yes. What?” he demanded, his other hand gripping a handful of your hair.

“Sir,” you cried out, heat pooling to your already dripping cunt. “Yes, sir.” you whimpered, quieter this time.

“Good girl.” Dark murmured, his hand trailing down your stomach. He stopped right below your navel and applied the smallest amount a pressure. Your toes curled again, muscles clenching and in turn more slick fell from your opening. You had to bite the inside of your cheek to keep from moaning. His fingers dipped down, brushing passed your folds before he pulled away. He groaned and an image of him licking his fingers flashed across your vision. You couldn’t help it.

“Sir… ” you moaned, pleading softly. Your body was on fire and it was begging to be used, to be fucked, and abused. You heard the leather snap before a harsh smack landed across your breasts. You squeaked, body shuttering and goosebumps raising.

“What did I tell you, Doll?” Dark hissed, his finger tweaking your nipple harshly.

“I was a bad girl, I’m not allowed to speak unless spoken to, Sir.” you moaned, arching into his hand as he stretched the skin. He let go but dragged the leather across your body.

“You want to beg? Do you want to plead like the slut I know you to be? You need it, to be touched, to feel something. You’re going of sound and that’s it. No touching, no seeing… The perfect torture for someone like you… Go on then, Doll, use your words. Beg for me, Princess.” the leather snapped against your inner thigh and the sound you made was almost inhuman. The bed dipped to the side and lips began to trail across your sweat glossed skin. His tongue gliding across your bruised neck. His fingers glided across your stomach, squeezing your thighs and gliding over your folds.

“Please,” you whispered, tears gathering from the need. You wanted to sob from the amount of teasing he was doing. “Please, Sir, I-I,” your words died in your throat, his teeth grazing your jugular. He growled softly in his chest, “Please, I want you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me. Please. Please. Please.” the word fell like a mantra against your quivering lips. The tears finally spilling over. He removed the blindfold and he looked quite pleased with your state. The sight of him, blazer removed and the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up, his tie loose around his neck… You nearly came just staring at him.

“Do you understand now? I won’t break you unless you deserved to be broken… Pet.” he pulled his belt from his slacks, they fell to his feet and he quickly discarded the rest of his clothing. He climbed on top of you, spreading your legs to get between them. He admired his work, how wet he had made you with just his words. After a moment he placed the blindfold back on, and you whined. He chuckled and leaned down, his teeth grazing your ear.

“I want you to feel everything,” he growled and without warning he slammed into you, filling your aching cunt. You cried out with need, your first orgasm already hitting you. Immediately, you realized this was going to be a long night.

~Fin~


End file.
